


at least we have each other

by la_croix_thot402



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, PTSD, These two dorks are so in love, a dash of angst, lots of fluff, much needed highschool au, theyre still a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_croix_thot402/pseuds/la_croix_thot402
Summary: this is just the band being dumb ass juniors in high school (most of this will be based off my experiences in good ol school so get ready for a lot of stupid tom foolery) (also, if its based off of my personal experiences ill put it in the notes before the chapter okay bye love you muah)





	1. Chapter 1

2D sprinted towards school, both hands grasping onto his worn out book bag's straps so it didn't fly away. He actually wanted to try and be on time today, since it was the first day of his junior year. He knew all of his best friends would be late so he wouldn't have anyone to talk to, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

Even if 2D was sociable and didn't have crippling anxiety, everyone would still stay away from him.

See, 2D was considered a "bad kid". He and his friends were the trouble makers; the rebels. 

Of course, they weren't actually trouble makers or rebels, they just didn't care for rules holding them down.

On second thought, they might be rebels.

*****

2D arrived at school, and was shocked to find all of his friends chatting and smoking on the edge of the school property.

2D rushed over and was greeted with a bone-crushing hug from the youngest of the four, Noodle.

"How are ya, you bluenette bastard!" Noodle said enthusiastically.

2D made a choking sound, and Noodle soon released him from her death-hug. 

2D took a huge gasp of air and started coughing.

"I uh,  _ ahem, _ I-I'm good. How are you guys?"

Murdoc glanced over at 2D, visually suprised at his formality.

"You go to a Jesus camp or something? It's us man," Murdoc joked.

2D had known for 2 years now that Murdoc was satanist, so he was used to his jabs at Christianity at this point.

2D cracked a smile and embraced the shorter man. Out of habit, 2D discreetly smelled the older man's hair, his familiar scent of cigarettes and pine comforting him.

2D has had a huge crush on Murdoc since he had met him seven years ago. He remembers the day vividly, how Murdoc had moved there recently was instantly disliked and feared, and how he had been the only one to talk to him. They had been friends ever since, and eventually Russ and Noodle came in middle school, and the rest was history. 

The act of making small gestures of love towards the smaller man was common for 2D, so Murdoc didn't object. 

Eventually, the embrace ended, and 2D went over and gave Russel a short hug.

Once all the greetings were done, they were chatting and being dumb-asses again, as if they hadn't had 3 months apart.

They would have hung out over the summer, but Murdoc always went to New Mexico for the summer, Noodle went to Japan, and 2D was working at his father's fairground. 2D always felt bad every summer that they left Russel all alone, but seeming as he wasn't pissing his pants seeing all of them, he must've kept himself busy. 

*****

After awhile, the bell rang, signalling them to go inside. 

They all had the same schedules, which was a relief to all four of them, since, again, no one wanted to talk to them. The only person in their group that was slightly sociable was Noodle, but she still couldn't make new friends. 

They walked into their homeroom, and all the previous chatter immediately died. They were used to this usual silence, so it never bothered them anymore. They continued to chat about how cannibalism would both solve world hunger and over population while everyone uncomfortably stared at them.

They took their seats at the back of the class and once they were settled, the class began to talk again.

"Alright everyone... welcome to your first day of junior year."

*****

First and second period dragged on forever, but a least they didn't do anything. 

In second period though, 2D was seated right next to Murdoc, which was nice since their physics teacher was a fucking psycho.

At one point, 2D thought he could see Murdoc staring at him. He tried his best to hide his blush, although he knew Murdoc could sense he was flustered, as he saw a smirk grow on the man's face out of the corner of his eye.

At long last, the quartet was rushing to their next class, Music Explorations.

Now, Music Explorations was usually for the dumb kids to sit around on their phones and tag random ass people on Snapchat, but for them, it was a chance to practice as a band. 

They had started their band a while ago, and had even made a hit single! Their song, Feel Good Inc, was just some scrappy thing they tossed together in Noodle's garage, but apparently the public liked it, and it hit the top of the charts in about a month.

Even with the group being a famous band, people still made fun of them. 

2D had figured they were just jealous so he always brushed it off, but Murdoc, being his usual extremely egocentric self, was always irritated when someone ignored the fact he was in the "famous" band, Gorillaz. 

Murdoc snapped his fingers in front of 2D's face, bringing back down to Earth. 

"You alright man?" Murdoc asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinkin' about practicin' is all.." 2D half muttered.

2D saw a shine in Noodle's eye. "Ohhhh yeah! I'm  _so_ excited, I've been looking forward to this for _literally_  four fucking months dude." Noodle looked over at 2D excitedly. 

2D smiled at her.

Once they got into their usual room off of the main room, they all started unpacking their instruments and getting set up. It took about four minutes for them to get ready, and 2D looked back at them. He saw all of his band mates looking at him. He smiled at them, and they started to play their classic, Feel Good Inc.

Once they finished that, they began to play a little bit of the song they had last been working on, Clint Eastwood. 

They came up with the name of the song when they were high of their asses and 2D pulled out a bunch of old Clint Eastwood movies on VHS and they watched them until dawn. Later that day Murdoc flipped his shit, grabbed all their instruments and they started to make a song called Clint Eastwood.

They were in the middle of writing some of the rap lyrics when their teacher knocked on the door, signaling that they had five minutes left and they should start packing their stuff up.

Noodle and Russ were all done and waiting for Murdoc when he told them, "We'll be right out, you guys go ahead."

2D looked at Murdoc, confused as to why he would tell them to go, since it wouldn't take that long for them to pack up. 

Noodle looked at Russel, trying to hold back her usual shit-eating grin. Now 2D knew why they obligued, He'd have to clear it up later.

Once they closed the door, Murdoc had almost instantly finished packing up.

2D had put his notebook with all his lyrics and chords in his keyboard case and when he turned around he found Murdoc face to face with him, the smell of cigarettes surounding him. 2D felt his face grow hot, and was thankful the blind was down on the window. He really didn't need all those popular kids seeing Murdoc up close and personal with him.

Murdoc mismatched eyes stared right into 2D's black ones. It seemed like hours had passed until Murdoc finally spoke, very softly, "I really missed you, D."

2D swallowed hard and licked his chapped lips. 

"I, uh, I-i missed you too Muds," 2D stuttered out.

Murdoc moved closer towards 2D's ear, lips brushing against his ear, sending a chill down 2D's spine.

Murdoc whispered into 2D's ear, "I have something to talk to you about-"

Suddenly, the bell rang, scaring both the singer and the bassist. 

Murdoc moved away and opened up the door. He looked back on 2D who was still trying to process everything that had happened. (And who was still trying to suppress his boner) He bit his lip and winked at the taller man.

"Midnight, behind that Panera Bread." 

With this, Murdoc swung the door closed, leaving 2D aroused and confused.


	2. Panera Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murdoc got some shit to sayyyyyy ayyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a little bit of my experiences mixed in here (this kid was dumb af when he confessed to me lol sucks to suck jeff)

2D stumbled through the day, his mind on Murdoc the whole time.

Before he realized it, school had ended. Noodle and Russel asked if 2D and Murdoc wanted to go to the mall with them, but they both declined.

Russ and Noodle looked at each other with those same grins from earlier. 2D didn't even care about clearing the air this time, since what they're thinking might actually happen.

*****

2D flopped down on his bed as soon as he got home. His parents wouldn't be home until about 5, so he had some time to practice his music. He always practiced when his parents weren't home so he didn't bother them with his loud singing and or crying.

2D pulled out his keyboard and his notebook when a note slipped out of his notebook.

He swiftly picked up the note and flipped it open.

_Don't forget love.._

2D groaned and crumpled the piece of paper, a hard blush plastered on his face. He shoved the paper into his pocket and started to take his random slips of paper with obscure lyrics on them out. 

He had been practicing for a while when he heard some keys jangling and the door opening.

He hopped off his bed and went downstairs and saw his mom had come home.

He greeted her and then remembered he had some physics homework (already???) to do.

*****

Before 2D knew it, it was 11, and the pit in his stomach was growing larger each second. He had been checking the clock frequently. 

At around 11:20, 2D was sick of sitting around anxiously, so he decided to get going. 

He wanted to change a little bit and look at least a little better, so he tossed on his mom jeans that made his ass look  _great._ He wanted to wear those green shorts that got him -not to  _brag_ \- 1,572 likes on his Instagram. He knew they made every girl, and a fuck ton of guys, swoon, but he was saving them for PE. 

Side note, this stupid ass school made them take PE all throughout their time there. Like, it's fucking PE, not Algebra, dude. 

He grabbed his keys and his phone, and made his way out.

He didn't have a car yet, so he decided to walk. He didn't live too far from the shopping center Panera Bread was in.

The reason they were meeting behind Panera was because it was paradise for "rebellious" teens there.

It dipped into the ground, so it wasn't very noticeable, and on top of that, a willow tree and a fuck ton of bushes covered it from being seen. 

It was a safe haven to do whatever you wanted there. Smoke, drink, make out, pretty much anything you wouldn't do in front of your parents.

The best part was, only the Gorillaz and a few other kids knew about this place, so their chance of being caught doing anything illegal was slim.

2D arrived there a little early checked his phone and saw he had a text from Murdoc.

He swallowed and opened it, to see he sent him a photo of him standing around.

He looked up from his phone and tried to find Murdoc in the bleak darkness. 

2D jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "I'm right here, face-ache.." Murdoc whispered in his ears. 2D felt his lips brush against his ear yet again, and shuddered. 

2D gulped. "So, um, what were you gonna tell me?" 2D asked. 

He felt Murdoc hum against his back.

"You know...I always loved the way you smelled, D," Murdoc said, his face pressed into 2D's shirt.

2D felt a certain absence of warmth as Murdoc swung around to look the singer in the face.

"Listen D," Murdoc said. 2D stared into those mismatched eyes that could entrance him into doing almost anything. "What I wanted to tell you is that...I'm, uh, I'm b-bisexual."

2D looked at the older man with a huge grin on his face. 

"Good for you man! I'm glad you found out what you are." 2D said, leaving out another reason he was glad.

"Yeah, just recently I came to terms that I have a  _huuuge_ ass crush on some guy, so I figured, eh, what the hell." Murdoc explained to 2D, giving him a little wink at the end.

2D cleared his throat. "Um, w-who is it?" he asked. He almost didn't ask Murdoc this question, but he was done beating around the bush. He needed to know how Murdoc felt. 

Murdoc smirked. "Well, he's, uh, he's  tall, he's got these big eyes I could get lost in, and he, uh, he has amazingly soft hair, and his voice sounds like an angel." Murdoc said. He moved closer towards 2D looking up at him.

2D's cheeks turned red as the satanist kept moving closer and closer. Eventually Murdoc was as close as he could get to 2D, and the singer was completely paralyzed. 

Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D's neck and said, quite seductively, "You wanna know his name?"

2D tried to swallow the giant lump in his throat and nodded.

Murdoc looked intensely with his mismatched eyes into 2D's black ones. 

Murdoc leaned in and kissed 2D gently. 2D was shocked because,

A. HOLY FUCKING SHIT MURDOC FAUST  _FUCKING_ NICCALS WAS KISSING HIM OHHHHHHHHH MY  _FUCKING_  GOD _WHAT THE FUCK_ -

and B. Murdoc was more chaste than 2D imagined.

Murdoc broke away after 2D didn't engage since 2D was basically having a panic attack.

2D finally broke free of his temporary paralysis and swooped back in for another kiss. This one was more intense; both of them desperate for each other. Eventually, Murdoc slipped his long reptilian tongue into 2D's mouth, earning a small moan from the singer. 2D moved his hair into Murdoc's hair, which was surprisingly extremely soft. 2D felt himself getting lost in the kiss; he felt himself getting addicted to Murdoc's taste of cigarettes and peaches. (yeah i know that one's a shocker) Murdoc moved one of his hands into 2D's hair, softly tugging on it occasionally to get a whine out of the younger man.

2D moved his hands out of Murdoc's hair and grabbed his legs. Murdoc made a surprised noise as 2D picked him up, but he was quick to wrap his legs around the singer.

2D gained a new sense of confidence and slammed the satanist into the wall, making Murdoc let out a groan.

Murdoc moved down to 2D's neck and began giving the taller man a wicked set of hickeys and love-bites. With each bite and suck, 2D felt himself lose touch with reality more and more. He kept thinking he was going to wake up, that it was just another dream. He never thought this would actually happen. He always told himself it was just a stupid crush that would pass, but now he had hope. He had hope that he could actually be with Mur-

_"MY NECK MY BACK LICK MY PUSSY AND MY CRACK-"_

Murdoc pulled himself off of 2D's neck and stared at the younger man.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU-YOU'RE FUCKING RINGTONE IS-OH MY GOD IM GONNA PISS MYSELF BAHAHA," Murdoc wheezed out.

2D wasn't really embarrassed, since he knew full well Murdoc had the same ringtone. When he looked at the contact name, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Noodle who was calling him. She usually called him late at night.

"It's Noodle." he told Murdoc.

Murdoc groaned, clearly annoyed that the younger girl had killed their little make-out session. 

2D answered the call. "What's up Noods?" he said.

"So...what was up with you and Muds today? You guys finally get together?" she asked, knowing full well about the humongous crush 2D had on Murdoc. 

2D looked at Murdoc. "Sadly not." he told Noodle.

Murdoc smiled at that and started to fiddle with the buttons on 2D's shirt.

"Awwwww man. Here ya go Russ," Noodle said sadly. He heard Russel laughing in the background, obviously winning some type of bet they had. 2D chuckled at that. "Okay, uh, sorry for calling you at 1 am, I just needed to know what was going on." Noodle told 2D. 2D laughed and said, "Alright, bye bitch."

"Bye slut." Noodle said. 

2D put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Murdoc. Murdoc smiled at the singer and asked him, "So what was that about?" 

"Noodle was asking if we had gotten together yet." he told the bassist.

"Oh so that's why you said 'sadly not'." Murdoc said.

2D giggled and noticed that Murdoc's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Are you...okay with us not telling Noodle and Russ..?" he asked Murdoc.

Murdoc replied with, "Yeah, whatever you're comfortable with. Also, it'll be kinda fun to keep a secret like that."

2D smiled. He didn't know what'd happen next, but all he knew was that he had just made out with Murdoc Niccals and it fucking rocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is currently 4:48 am and i am crying bc of glee and yknow stupid fucking plastic beach that gets me eVERY FUCKING TIME I-  
> "so he tossed on his mom jeans that made his ass look tOIGHT LIKE A TOIGER."


	3. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murdoc is a big ol flirt and 2d has to hide their lil thang goin on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay this one has a lil of my experience with noodle being a big ol dumb ass (noodle is basically just a recreation of me in this)

2D had gotten back home at around 3 AM, and was thankfully not caught by his parents.

He went into his bathroom and took some of his migraine pills and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

*****

2D woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. 

He squinted and saw that it was 6:45 AM.

Wait, 6:45? Fuck, he was gonna be late.

He hurried up and threw some overalls and a sweater on, which, might he add, looked fucking great on him. 

He brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, put on his skates and made his way to school as fast as he could.

He checked the time and saw he was 2 minutes late. He groaned and picked up his pace. 

Once 2D got to school, he popped into the office so they knew he was there, and then slipped into first period, thankfully unnoticed. 

2D sat down and felt his friend's eyes on him. 

He turned around to them as their calc teacher let them have a free period today, and asked, "What?"

Noodle spoke and told him, "Dude. You're late, you've got sex hair, and a huge fucking hickey on your neck. What happened?"

2D glanced at Murdoc, making a mental note to tell off the bassist later.

"Um, well I woke up late because I was out til 3 AM, and I forgot to brush my hair this morning; it's not sex hair  _Noodle._ As for the hickey-"

"That's my fault." Murdoc said.

2D felt his stomach drop, a blush creeping onto his face.

Noodle almost did a full 180, legs and all, as she flipped to Murdoc with her jaw dropped.

"YOU-" she started, but Murdoc put his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Murdoc sighed and said, "Okay, so, um, yeah I gave 2D that hickey yesterday because-"

"I needed it for a photo. I took a bunch yesterday and I'm in the middle of editing them on my computer so I already deleted the old ones off my phone."

Noodle looked at 2D skeptically, but he knew full well she knew he wouldn't lie to her, so she dropped it.

"Mkay...so anyways, last night at like 2 AM, me and Russ were hanging out, when I grabbed a pen, and bit into it, and then I had to go to the ER..." Noodle said, but 2D tuned out what she was saying, distracted with thinking about him and Murdoc's relationship.

Would he and Murdoc date now? Did Murdoc want to date him? 2D had always been sort of a loser. No one wanted to talk to him, mostly because his eyes were black and his hair was bright blue. His hair had turned blue when he was 11 because he fell out of a tree, but everyone thought he had dyed it. Eventually, he got so exasperated he just gave up trying to people the truth, so he said he dyes it.

He remembers one time when Murdoc and him were hanging out, being dumb asses, he had one of his migraines hit. He hit the floor almost as fast as his migraine had hit him. Murdoc had dropped down and was by his side in a matter of seconds, no clue what was wrong. He had called for Mrs. Pots while holding 2D and she rushed in with his migraine pills. His mother and Murdoc had spent the next half hour comforting him through his migraine.

That was when 2D had really fallen hard for Murdoc. It was also when Murdoc found out that 2D was addicted to migraine pills.

2D was snapped back to reality when he saw Murdoc glance at him. He smirked at the singer and bit his lip, causing 2D to go bright red.

The rest of the period went by quickly, with the occasional wink or smile from Murdoc.

Physics was so boring, he'd honestly rather watch paint dry.

Their teacher was in the middle of droning on about force diagrams, when 2D jumped at the touch of Murdoc's hand moving onto his thigh.

2D's eyes shot towards Murdoc, who grinned maliciously and moved his hand further towards 2D's hard dick.

2D grabbed the bassist's hand, stopping him before he got a handjob in the middle of physics.

Murdoc looked at 2D and gave him a signature wink.

2D blushed, dropped his hand, and looked forward, trying his best to pay attention to their teacher.

*****

They had just finished up one of the songs they were practicing, 19-2000, when the bell rang. 

They hurriedly packed up their stuff, Noodle and Russ the first ones out yet again. They didn't even try to wait for 2D and Murdoc since they were already late, and being late to class usually resulted in detention. 

As soon as Noodle's guitar case had disappeared from the door frame, Murdoc slammed 2D against the wall.

2D made a choked sound, surprised at the sudden collision with the brick wall.

Murdoc crashed his lips into 2D's so hard, 2D swore their teeth clacked.

Before they got carried away, 2D broke the kiss. He could tell Murdoc was slightly crestfallen, so he whispered, "I know, I want you too, but we're already late enough." 

Murdoc nodded.

"Later, okay?" 2D left with a wink, seeing a blush growing on the bassist's face out of the corner of his eye.

*****

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Murdoc flirting with 2D and 2D having to shut him down since he wanted to keep their relationship somewhat private.

He honestly didn't care if people knew about him and Murdoc. The only reason he didn't want people to know is because he didn't want to be called a bunch of homophobic things every time he walked down the hall. 

Also, it's fun to keep a secret.

It was Friday, they were in study hall, their last period, and Noodle was working at the stack of food she bought with twenty bucks at the vending machine. 

Murdoc had his feet on the table and was scrolling on his phone, when he spoke up, "There's a party at Paula Cracker's tonight; her parents are out of town. Y'all wanna go?"

"First of all, what Walmart havin' ass, flannel-wearing, cousin-fucking cowboy did you turn into there? 'Y'all'? I thought were in Essex, not fucking Alabama." Russel said.

2D and Noodle both started laughing their asses off at the fact that Murdoc just got  _flamed._

Once everything died down, Ruseel continued, "Second of all, yeah it'd be fun to go. We can fuck up her house and maybe summon a few demons to haunt her."

2D smiled at this. He and Paula had dated 2 years ago, and 2D was head over heels with her. She didn't feel the same though, as she had tried to cheat on him with Murdoc, but before anything happened, Murdoc told her off. Now, they had a tradition of dragging her and making her life hell. 

"I should be able to go, I just hope there's alcohol. I've been needing to get blackout drunk. What about you, D?" Noodle said, mouth half full of potato chips.

2D thought for a second, before answering, "Yeah, I can go."

Murdoc smiled. "Cool. Guess it's a plan."

*****

It was about 8 pm and the four of them were all at Noodle's house getting ready. They had a few outfits with them, but they needed Noodle's master advice on them before they dared exit the house.

Currently, 2D was painting his nails pink to match the accent color in his outfit. He was wearing a black crew-neck sweater, mom jeans, and pink socks with some black converse. 

Murdoc was putting on dark red lipstick and was wearing a black leather jacket, an ACDC shirt, and some ripped black jeans with his signature cuban heel boots. 2D would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by Murdoc's outfit right now. He had a certain edge to him that was adventurous, yet comforting at the same time. 

Russel was busy keeping them updated on the status of the party. He was wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans. Russel never cared much for vanity.

Meanwhile, Noodle was doing her makeup and belting the lyrics to the Top 40 songs that came on. She was wearing overalls and a faux fur jacket that went to mid-torso, with a crop top underneath. 

They were chatting and gossiping like the birds they were when they heard on the radio Noodle had playing, "..and now we have the instant hit from almost a year ago, Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz!" 

The intro of their song started to play as they all whooped and took long swigs from the bottle of vodka they were passing around.

They were all done by the time the song was over, they were just waiting on Noodle to put her lip gloss on.

Once she was done, they grabbed a their book bag of weed and vodka and made their way to Russel's old station wagon.

They got to Paula's house and it was already a mess. Someone had TPed it, there were 2 kids on the front lawn, high off their asses, and the music was so loud they could feel the bass is in their car, as if the music was coming from the car. 

They parked and got out of the car, a little tipsy, and made their way to the house.

2D looked at Murdoc who looked at him in return, biting his lip.

2D had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been binging glee and i can admit im crying right now at 3:40 am


	4. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D wakes up, hungover as fuck, and tries to recall what went down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major last friday night feels

2D woke up with a splitting migraine, and not one of his usual ones.

He cracked his eyes open to see he wasn't in his room. He opened his eyes up a little more, and saw he was in Murdoc's room.

Murdoc's room? Oh fuck, Murdoc's room.

He then realized he wasn't the only one in bed, and that he was only in his boxers.

He looked to his side to see the bassist sleeping soundly next to him. Shirtless, and, what he assumed, also in his boxers.

He tried to remember how he got here, but all he remembered was walking inside Paula's house. The rest was a blur.

His eyes eventually go adjusted to the pitch black darkness of Murdoc's room, and spotted his floral phone case on the floor.

He reached down to grab his phone, trying his best not to wake up Murdoc. He looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't want to wake him. 

He eventually got a good enough grip on his phone and was able to pick it up.

He returned to his spot and turned on his phone, the brightness, thankfully, all the way down. 

As soon as he turned on his phone, he got a text from Noodle. He opened it up and saw she had sent him a video. He, reluctantly, played the video.

The video started with a bunch of people screaming really loudly, causing 2D to turn his volume  _way_ down, worried about the sleeping satanist next to him waking up. 

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!?!?"_ , Noodle screamed, her expression shocked and amused.

The camera flipped around and 2D's jaw dropped in horror.

2D was standing in front of the camera, red lipstick trailing from his mouth, to his jawline, and all the way to his collarbone. He was giggling and tripping over his feet, obviously drunk. His arms went out of frame and he dragged Murdoc into frame, the bassist giggling as well, his red lipstick smudged on his face. 2D trailed his finger on the shorter man's chest, acting like a drunk 20 year old slut at a bar.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 2D?"_ Noodle yelled again.

2D said nothing, but instead grabbed the smaller man by the back of the head and slammed his lips into Murdoc's.

Noodle just screamed in response, the camera shaking violently and then the video ended. 

2D looked up from his phone, regretting that he ever went to the party. At least he could blame that on the alcohol though.

He checked the rest of his texts, thankfully not texting anyone anything embarassing. 

The next thing he checked was his most recent calls were to Noodle and Murdoc at 6 pm, so he was all clear there. The next thing he checked was his camera roll. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as he was with his calls.

His camera was riddled with small snippets of people partying, drinking, and doing drugs. He deleted all of two second clips and saved the longer ones to actually watch.

The first long one was about two minutes long, and it basically was just him recording Murdoc dancing and talking about how hot he was. He laughed at how dumb he was when he was drunk, and decided to save the video. 

The next one was more embarrassing, as it was a five minute    video of him and Murdoc making out. He deleted that one once he had finished it.

The final one he watched was the most recent thing in his camera roll, besides the photo of Murdoc sleeping he had just taken. It was perfect blackmail. He couldn't pass it up.

It was taken at about 9 am, and it was pitch black, but he could hear him and Murdoc speaking.

 _"That was.."_ he heard himself say.

 _"Yeah."_ Murdoc answered.

_"Can I -hic- tell you something?"_

Silence.

 _"I-I love you..so much, Murdoc. I always have, I-I've loved you since we met in -hic- fourth grade, and it's only gotten stron -hic- stronger. I'm just- I'm so glad that-that_ finally  _we're-"_

He was cut off all of a sudden, with what 2D could only assume was a kiss.

_"I love you -hic- too, Stu."_

There was silence for the next two minutes, and he guessed they had fallen asleep.

2D looked up at the ceiling. He remembered bits and pieces of the night now that he wasn't suffering from a major migraine.

He remembered everyone sitting in a circle in the living room, taking turns hitting a bong. He remembered making out with Murdoc on the couch, his red lipstick getting all over his face. He remembered stumbling into Murdoc's bedroom, and laying down on his bed. 

His thoughts were cut short when Murdoc started to wake up. 2D pt his phone down and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Murdoc opened his eyes and looked at 2D, his face scrunched up in pain.

"D..? W-what-" Murdoc started, but 2D cut him off with a kiss. Murdoc kissed him back, but it didn't last long.

"No, D, seriously, what the hell happened?" Murdoc said, clearly worried he couldn't remember a thing.

2D tried to find his words, and said, "Okay, so we went to Paula's, got high  _and_ drunk, made out, which Noodle got on camera by the way, and then I think Russel drove us here and then we might have possibly  _maybe_ fucked." 

Murdoc looked like he was thinking of what to say, when he finally spoke up, "Hmm. Let's check the camera, then."

"Wait, what?"

*****

Apparently, Murdoc kept a hidden camera in his room. 

2D wasn't too thrilled finding out about the camera, but he was glad he could know if he had fucked Murdoc or not.

Murdoc pulled up the latest footage from the camera onto his computer while 2D checked his memories on Snapchat.

It was basically the same as his camera roll. 

Next he checked Instagram, which was where the real horror was.

2D hadn't posted anything, oh no,  _Murdoc_ was the one to post a video of him kissing 2D and the caption was "i lvoetihs guyyyyyyy"

"Uh, Muds? You better check Insta." 2D said.

"What? What's up?" Murdoc picked up his phone and opened Instagram, only to have his jaw drop.

The post had only two likes since it was,  _thankfully,_ on Murdoc's private account, so only Noodle and Russ have seen it.

It still meant Noodle and Russel knew know though.

2D and Murdoc simultaneously groaned.

The footage finally loaded, giving a small ding. 

Murdoc dropped his phone, allowing 2D to pick it up and delete the post.

Murdoc pressed play and the two of them braced themselves for what might be a drunken sex tape.

*****

2D walked into the room, his arm slung around Murdoc.

Murdoc was a little more sober than the singer, so he started to get 2D prepared for bed. 2D already had his shoes and socks off, so Murdoc took his rings, choker, and sunglasses off.

As he was leaning over to put his stuff on the nightstand, 2D grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him into a deep and slow kiss. Murdoc gave in easily, climbing onto the bed and straddling 2D's hips, biting at the taller man's lip, while he tugged on Murdoc's hair. Murdoc pulled away and planted a kiss on 2D's jawline, moving down to his neck, where he bit down, causing 2D to yelp. They kept making out and messing around for a while, when a shirtless 2D tugged at Murdoc's jeans. As tempted as Murdoc was, he was half way sober now, and 2D was still piss drunk. 

He shook his head, which caused 2D to pout.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're drunk as hell, D. I can't take advantage of you like that." Murdoc answered.

"But I want this-"

Murdoc scoffed, "Save it for when you're sober honey."

2D huffed, obviously annoyed that the sex god Murdoc wouldn't fuck him, but deep down he knew Murdoc was right. He took his jeans off since they were uncomfortable, and tossed them to the side. 

Murdoc did the same.

They got under the covers and snuggled up close together. 

Then they had their whole 'I love you' thing, and they both crashed after that.

*****

Murdoc closed his laptop, shocked at him saying he loved 2D.

2D looked at him, his blank stare showing more emotion than any normal eyes could. 

Murdoc looked at 2D and smiled, "Y'know, I might have been drunk, but I wasn't lying."

2D blushed and smiled back. "I wasn't either."

Murdoc leaned over and gave 2D a short kiss, and the two of them laid back down in bed.

They both just laid there in silence for about ten minutes, when Murdoc said, "Hey do you just wanna make out?"

"Yeah that'd be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurt hummel is my queen thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> i GOT DEMON DAYS AND THE NOW NOW ON VINYL OH FUCK YEAH HOMIE


End file.
